Haizaki Ryouhei
(Forward) |number = 11 (Seishou Gakuen) (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) 14 (Inakuni Raimon) |element = Wood |team = *'Seishou Gakuen' *'Inakuni Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Kamiya Hiroshi Muranaka Tomo (Young) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) }} Haizaki Ryouhei ( ) is a character from Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He's one of the three protagonists, along with Inamori Asuto and Nosaka Yuuma. He's also a forward for Seishou Gakuen and later on, Inakuni Raimon. He also plays as a forward for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Haizaki has tanned skin tone and is tall in height. He has a long, silver-gray hair with some bangs floating and which covers his right eye. He also has a multi-colored eye consisting of gray, red and small yellow. Personality Haizaki is Seishou Gakuen's ace striker. He's shown to be an arrogant, uncaring player and who, as stated by himself, does only what he wants to do, going as far as ignoring Kidou Yuuto's orders to participate in the match against Inakuni Raimon, until the latter informs him that they may be the 'light' he has been searching for. It's stated by Kudou Michiya that he rarely gets agitated during a match, nor does he play it to win. However, once it happens, he turns into an overly aggressive player. He also seems prone to have almost maniacal laughing fits. Plot Background Haizaki lived in a small house with his mother Haizaki Mitsuko, when Miyano Akane moves in the house next to him. As Haizaki was shy, he closed the door, however, Akane knocks on his door presenting him a teddy bear as a token of their first meeting. Then, they become friends and play together a lot. Even his mother remarks that he has become a lot more happy after meeting Akane. Then, Akane mentions that she's going to change school, as she wants to learn a lot to be able to cure others from sickness. She says that she goes to a school called "Ares". As Haizaki waits for her return, Akane takes the Ares no Tenbin program, only to return in a comatose state, shocking and angering Haizaki on her return. When Haizaki saw an explanation by Midouin of the Ares no Tenbin program, he seemed very angry. Haizaki reveals that he plays soccer until he can get revenge for breaking Akane's heart and beat the teams to prove the worthlessness of the Ares no Tenbin program. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Haizaki walks out of school and encounters two of his teammates, who asked him where he's going, as their training is about to begin. Haizaki however, has decided to pass on training, as he thinks it doesn't matter whether he plays or not. Then, Mizukamiya Seiryuu also comes in, questioning why Haizaki purposely disrupts the team, though Haizaki doesn't really reply on that. Haizaki travels to the arcade in town by train, to try and grab a teddy bear from one of the machines. There he encounters Inamori Asuto, who spotted him in the arcade. Haizaki didn't remember him at first, but when Asuto explained where they met, he remembered "the newbie team", Inakuni Raimon. When Asuto asks why he isn't preparing for his next match, Haizaki says he won't play in the match, as he himself decided so. Haizaki then walks out, as he grabbed the teddy bear and goes to the hospital, being followed by Kozoumaru Sasuke. There he visits Akane, where he gives her the teddy bear, wishing that she'd return to normal. Walking out of the hospital, Haizaki sees an interview with Gouenji Shuuya on the TV, saying that Haizaki is Seishou Gakuen's both strength and weakness, which made him angry. At the pre-match meeting, he gets a big shock by Kidou Yuuto's line-up, presenting him as the goalkeeper. As he doesn't understand why he's put there, he gets really angry. He then receives his goalkeeper jersey from Otonashi Haruna. Haizaki asks why they have to be this scared of Gouenji, only to hear he'll find out during the match. When the match starts, Haizaki quickly faces Gouenji's Fire Tornado, shocking him by the ferocity, though Gouenji was holding back. However, two of his defenders saved him by blocking the shot with their bodies. As Haizaki feels humiliated, frustration starts building up inside him, leading to him exclaiming Kidou's name. Kidokawa Seishuu quickly returns to Haizaki's goal with quick movements, releasing their Override hissatsu technique, Bakunetsu Storm, which blows Haizaki back in the net, scoring the first goal for Kidokawa Seishuu with 1-0. From frustration of conceding goals, he kicks he ball with force towards Kidou, though he controls it easily. From the kick-off, Kidokawa quickly approaches Seishou's goal again, this time launching the Triangle Z. As the defenders of Seishou Gakuen suspect another Override hissatsu, they mark Gouenji, but let the Mukata triplets free. Triangle Z is shot towards Gouenji, but redirects at the last second towards the goal, scoring past and shocked Haizaki, making the score 2-0. During half-time, Haizaki confronts Kidou to switch him back as a forward, but Kidou refuses, as he has a plan to win the match and for Haizaki who needs to figure out why he's a goalkeeper. Haizaki thinks he would never lose to Gouenji, but Kidou quickly snaps back not to underestimate him. Haizaki's individual strength would not be enough to beat Gouenji's teamwork. In the second half, Haizaki quickly leaps forward, stealing the ball from Mukata Masaru, charging on his own. Passing two players, he eventually gets stopped by three players of Kidokawa Seishuu and gets the ball stolen by Nishigaki Mamoru's Spinning Cut. This leaves the goal open, but the Fire Tornado shot by Gouenji, gets saved by the team effort of Seishou's defenders. Mizukamiya then orders Haizaki to think about how to protect the goal. Haizaki quickly figures how to, as he analyzes the attack pattern of Kidokawa Seishuu. He steals the ball from Gouenji and orders the defense around. As he figured out how to play as a goalkeeper, he gets switched back to the forward position and charges together with Kidou and his teammates, facing of Kidokawa Seishuu's defense. Hissatsu Anime * * * * * Manga ''Inazuma Eleven Penguin wo Tsugumono'' * * Trivia *He's also known as the Devil of the Field (フィールドの , Fīrudo no Akuma). *According to Hino Akihiro's interview, his number at Inakuni Raimon (14) is a reference to Kidou Yuuto's number at Raimon (14 too) one year prior. Navigation es:Elliot Ember Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters